Family
by Akai no Tenshi
Summary: Fuji and Tezuka’s life together as a family. Oneshot. Not mpreg. Rated T for safety. TxF, with a little OxE and RxS


Summary: Fuji and Tezuka's life together as a family. Oneshot. Not mpreg.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I own only my OC's.

A/N: There are yaoi references in here. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

When Fuji told Tezuka that he wanted to have children, Tezuka just couldn't say no. The look in his beloved's eyes when the tensai asked was just irresistible. They had been married for three years now, so it was quite possible and perhaps even expected that the two of them would eventually have a family. Fuji had that motherly aura about him and Tezuka always seemed to make the perfect father.

Adoption was obviously the way to go and so the couple applied for such.

A year later, their request for a little boy was granted.

He was young, only a year old, and he had no name. His mother had been only sixteen when he was born and had given him up for adoption when she realized she could no longer take care of him. She never gave the orphanage a name and the orphanage didn't seem to want to give him a name.

"I like Tatsuya," Fuji said, smiling down at the little bundle in his arms. Tezuka shook his head slowly, but he had to admit, it had a nice tone.

And so, the boy became Tezuka Tatsuya. Fuji didn't mind, since he had always wanted a girl to share his last name.

Over the next two years, Tatsuya grew up nice and strong, with a calm and determined outlook on life. By the time he turned three, Tezuka began to teach his son how to play tennis. Fuji usually watched the two of them, from the sidelines, smiling and sometimes telling Tatsuya some pointers.

They each had their own job, Fuji working as a photographer and a botanist on the side, while Tezuka became a businessman.

Each made a fair amount of money but as it was, if Tezuka hadn't been there, Fuji would've spoiled their son rotten. By the time Tatsuya turned four, he knew he wanted a little sister. He pleaded and pleaded day and night, as one might if he wanted a puppy. Fuji and Tezuka had often discussed adopting another child, but Tezuka had always decided taking care of one child was enough.

Fuji used their son's wishes to his own advantage, and now with two people pestering him, Tezuka gave in. Once again, the couple applied for adoption, this time for a little girl.

Fuji Izumi was adopted by the couple on her second birthday.

Now, their little family was complete and every single one of their old friends just smiled and laughed whenever they saw the family out on the streets.

Tatsuya would be clinging to Tezuka's hand, dragging him from store to store, while Fuji held little Izumi in his arms, the girl usually dressed in some cute outfit or another, her dark hair done up in some way or another.

Not to say that Fuji loved his son, but Izumi proved to be his favorite, while Tezuka got along better with his son. He was rather unsure how to act around his little girl, but he still loved her.

Tatsuya and Izumi got along fine, Tatsuya proving to be a very capable older brother, and Izumi an adoring little sister. She enjoyed tagging along with Fuji to his workplace, learning the fine art of photography and gardening, while Tatsuya had more of a head for business.

Izumi was rather rambunctious, and, like with Tatsuya, Tezuka began to teach his daughter how to play tennis when she turned three. However, Izumi had the attention span of a butterfly and was often distracted. Tezuka sighed, realizing his methods of instruction would be insufficient for the little girl. So, he enlisted the help of his partner.

Fuji agreed, with a smile, when Tezuka phoned him.

He had been in the park with Tatsuya, watching the five year old carefully. Kikumaru and Oishi, after seeing how successful Fuji and Tezuka were, had decided to adopt as well. Kikumaru seemed to act more like a kid than his own son, but no matter, Kikumaru Takeo and Tatsuya got along like best friends.

Takeo took after Eiji, with a tendency to do anything acrobatic.

Fuji left Tatsuya in the care of Eiji and Oishi, knowing Oishi would never let any harm come to his son and walked towards the tennis courts. He was in the middle of teaching his daughter how to correctly perform a serve when Tezuka called him again, this time, panic seeping into his voice.

Tatsuya had fallen off the play structure, and may have broken his arm. Fuji tried to calm down Tezuka, while picking up Izumi in one arm and trying to stay on the phone with the other. He rushed over to the playground, placing Izumi in the care of Oishi and running over to where his son was.

Tatsuya was pale, holding his arm rather gingerly, as tears threatened to leak from his big eyes.

The ambulance arrived then and took the entire family to the hospital, where Tatsuya was immediately taken to the ER. Later, they found out, it hadn't been anything too bad. Tatsuya had only sprained his wrist, but would have to wear a splint for a few days, which meant no tennis.

Izumi tried to be careful around her brother, but she just had too much energy. She couldn't be quiet all day, she couldn't be still.

Luckily, though, Tatsuya had started school.

His classmates often wondered why he had two dads and this was perhaps why he asked Tezuka one day while Fuji was in the kitchen, teaching Izumi how to boil water.

Tezuka sat his son down, and explained that their family was really not that different than a family with a mommy and a daddy.

Tatsuya accepted this and went to school with new confidence.

However, he returned home with tears in his eyes. Fuji was the only one home at this time and Izumi had been put down for a nap.

Tatsuya explained, through his tears, that one of his classmates had called his family stupid and that they were too different and didn't deserve to live. Tatsuya clung to Fuji, who just patted his son on the back and sat him down on the sofa, bringing him a bowl of ice cream to cheer him up.

He sat down on the sofa, not speaking, letting Tatsuya cry out all his tears.

He always knew this was going to happen. It hurt him to see his son hurting and so, he told Tatsuya that he would sort it out and put his son in his room, telling him to rest and leave it all to him.

Fuji then called Tezuka, his voice rather strained. Tezuka listened as Fuji outlined his plan and then, the former Buchou smiled slightly. The plan was brilliant, but then again, Fuji Syusuke wasn't known as a tensai for nothing.

With Tezuka's permission, Fuji stormed into his son's elementary school, demanding to see the principal.

People knew who he was, knew the wrath of Fuji Syusuke and didn't pity the principal when Fuji demanded to know why the elementary school didn't teach the ways of the world correctly. He didn't let the principal get in a word, speaking his mind in the cool, crisp way he had, blue eyes staring down the principal, as the man wiped sweat off his brow and laughed nervously.

Satisfied, Fuji then left, smirking as he headed home.

That evening, as they ate dinner, Tezuka glanced at Fuji.

"The school called me after your little performance," he said.

"Izumi-chan, don't bang your chopsticks," Fuji said, as he winked at his husband.

"I take it you're complimenting me, Mitsu," he chuckled.

Tezuka rolled his eyes, turning to wipe some rice off of Tatsuya's face. "Your acting is horrible," he muttered. Tatsuya grimaced as Tezuka wiped harder.

Years progressed and Tatsuya soon entered Seigaku Middle. By then, his tennis was almost as good as Tezuka's, although he still had yet to win a match against him. Izumi's tennis was progressing as well, and she proved to be as much of a tactical genius as Fuji, even going so far as copying Fuji's Tsubame Gaeshi.

Everybody there knew who Tatsuya's parents were and they expected much from him because of this. And Tatsuya didn't disappoint. He was challenged by a bunch of seniors one day, to a doubles match. Tatsuya, having befriended Takeo, decided to accept, taking Takeo as his doubles partner. The pair, having come from such a tennis-filled childhood, surpassed the seniors easily.

Takeo crowed in happiness after they won their match, but Tatsuya just smiled in the way that Fuji often did.

Izumi had come to cheer her brother on at that match and she became inspired. When it was Izumi's turn to join the middle school, she immediately joined the tennis team. The girl's tennis team was lacking in motivation, leaving most of the work to their one and only star.

But once Fuji Izumi arrived, she turned the girl's tennis team into something else.

Her parents came to every single one of her matches and cheered her on. Before Izumi came, the girl's tennis team only really had one player with any true talent. Echizen Katsumi, the only daughter of Echizen Ryoma, who had her mother, Ryuzaki Sakuno's looks and her father's attitude.

As a second year, Katsumi, determined to figure out exactly how strong Izumi was, challenged the younger girl to a tennis match. This match lasted a long time, with the boy's team and the girl's team watching. It soon became obvious that Katsumi was dragging it out, because she could've ended whenever she wanted.

Eventually, Katsumi smirked, told Izumi she still had a ways to go and crushed the younger girl. Unable to stand it, Izumi began to work harder, forming her own Triple Counters. She worked so hard that Fuji had to tell his daughter to relax and enjoy life after three months of seeing his daughter so unlike what she had been when she was younger.

Izumi eventually did relax, but it wasn't until after she faced Katsumi again, when she was a second year and Katsumi was a senior. Their match was not unlike the one Fuji had with Shitenhouji's Shiraishi. It was a match decided by one centimeter, going, once again, to Katsumi. But this time, everyone could tell that even Katsumi was exhausted. Although she retained her cocky attitude, Ryoma stopped Izumi before she could go anywhere and told her that that had been the first time he had seen Katsumi struggling so much with someone that wasn't him.

Inspired by Izumi's determination, the rest of the girl's team began to work harder as well and by the time Izumi was a senior, the girl's tennis team had made Nationals.

Tatsuya was in high school when Izumi went to Nationals but he traveled with his parents to see Izumi play. The boy's tennis team had placed second at Nationals during Tatsuya's senior year, and the boy knew he was leaving the Seigaku tennis team in good hands, for both Kaidoh and Momo's sons were coming up to the middle school.

Tatsuya went off to college, (to Tokyo U, no less!) and Izumi was the only one left at home. She was determined to make the best of it and she didn't show any sadness whatsoever. At least, not when she was at home.

Of course, before Tatsuya left, they had had other ups and downs. The first time Tatsuya brought home a girl, he had warned Fuji beforehand, knowing that only he would be able to talk to Tezuka first and prep the stern man.

But Tatsuya didn't have anything to worry about. The first meeting went fine, and Nana confessed to him later that she had been scared of meeting the famous graduates from Seigaku. Tatsuya laughed, hugged her, kissed her on the cheek and wished her goodnight.

However, when Izumi brought home her first boyfriend, the situation had been rather different.

Izumi had tried to do as her older brother had done when he brought Nana home, but her plan backfired rather spectacularly. Fuji, overprotective being an understatement when it came to the Fuji family protecting their loved ones, had exploded. In the Fuji Syusuke sense. He didn't shout, he didn't scream, but the way his eyes looked made Izumi rather terrified. She had had never been on the receiving end of Fuji's wrath and she was rather at a loss for what to do.

So, with no other options, Izumi went to Tezuka.

He managed to calm his partner down, but Fuji was still rather stiff when Izumi introduced Daisuke to the two of them. Tezuka did most of the talking, as Fuji studied the other boy. Daisuke, clearly uncomfortable under Fuji's scrutinizing glare, constantly fidgeted.

When Fuji did speak, he asked questions that didn't really seem to be all that probing, but the tensai got more out of Daisuke's body movements than his actual words when the boy answered him. After Daisuke left, hesitantly giving Izumi a hug before disappearing down the hallway, Izumi whirled around, seeming about to scold Fuji.

But the tensai just smiled and said he approved of her choice, before kissing Tezuka on the cheek, his daughter on the forehead and bade them good-night, heading into the bedroom. Izumi glanced at Tezuka, who had the "what-can-you-do?-It's-Fuji-after-all" expression on.

Izumi, thoroughly confused, called her brother that night.

Tatsuya just chuckled, told her to relax, and just enjoy life and everything she had now. He informed her that if Fuji had approved, then she was safe with Daisuke. As the good older brother he was, Tatsuya had noticed the rather possessive tendency running on Fuji's side of the family, starting with his aunt, Yumiko.

He was just glad that his father had learned that Izumi was no longer a little girl. But, as it was, he was kind of glad he hadn't been there to witness the scene anyway.

After Izumi graduated from high school and went off to college, the house was completely quiet.

"Twenty years of kids in the house, eh?" Fuji said as he washed dishes after a rather pleasant dinner.

Tezuka, putting away leftovers, said nothing, turning his head when he felt Fuji's arm around his waist.

Wrinkles had started appearing by this time around Tezuka's eyes but Fuji seemed to be youthful as ever, save for a few gray strands in his brown hair.

"We did well, I suppose," Tezuka murmured as Fuji leaned his head against Tezuka's shoulder.

* * *

So uh, what did you think about that?

XD

Yeah...It's a rather strange story. But hey, I felt like writing it.

If you liked it, review.

If you didn't don't review.

Simple as that.

Now, no flames, because they're mean.

Until next time!


End file.
